


Lioness

by Elennare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DAYDverse, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley - Leo, Gryffindor, Dumbledore's Army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18905) by thanfiction. 



> Made for the "horoscope" challenge at fan_flashworks. Edited in GIMP.  
> Uses a quote from thanfiction's Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness, and his Dumbledore's Army symbol recoloured.  
> Ginny's birthday was given on JKR's website as 11th August, so she's a Leo. I thought it was rather fitting!


End file.
